dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NatDuv
Become a real Superhero *Get a reason to become one *Workout, learn martial arts and excell at logic and philosiphy *Get some cash ($ 10,000 is the best amount)" *Buy some stuff (A grapling hook, flashlight, headset walkie talkies, a good costume, bullet proof armor, duh.) and even a hot car with Gps and all that. *Get a sidekick to tell you wear to go like an Oracle. *Get a good job *Become a partner to the police *Believe in yourself *Look at my list one more time and say yeah right. Image copyright problem with Image:083.jpg NatDuv, thank you for uploading 083.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using an ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the image's description page. If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use template. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. ― Thailog 11:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Can you provide the url, please? ― Thailog 14:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Image copyright problem with File:06.jpg NatDuv, thank you for uploading 06.jpg. However, this image has been identified as not specifying the source and licensing. *'Source:' You need to indicate where the image was taken from. In case of screenshots, if you didn't grab them yourself, you need to acknowledge the site/person who did it. Also, please add a description of the screencap using a ; *'Licensing:' If you have not created this media yourself, then you need to indicate why it can be used here. For this, you need to include the proper image copyright tag on the license field of the . If you believe the media qualifies as fair use, consider reading fair use, and then use the proper fair use license. If you have uploaded other media, consider checking that you have specified their source and copyright tagged them, too. You can find a list of 'image' pages you have edited by clicking on the " " link, and then selecting "Image" from the dropdown box. Note that it's your responsibility to properly credit the media you upload, and any unsourced and untagged image can be [[project:Deletion_policy#Images|'deleted']] if not correctly specified. Thank you. [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 12:38, January 2, 2010 (UTC)